


Лучшие друзья (перевод Best friends by Mysecretfanmoments )

by castella cat (verbe_I)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbe_I/pseuds/castella%20cat
Summary: Каждый вечер они вместе идут домой, от Куро пахнет солью и солнцезащитным кремом, руки Кенмы ноют от зачерпывания мороженого, и это хорошо. Безмятежно.Он рад, что Куро всё-таки приехал.





	Лучшие друзья (перевод Best friends by Mysecretfanmoments )

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Best friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412992) by [Mysecretfanmoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretfanmoments/pseuds/Mysecretfanmoments). 



Он сказал Куро не приезжать.

Он часто говорит Куро не приходить, но Куро редко слушается, а в этот раз есть обещание океана, пляжа, серфинга. Всё это гарантирует, что его друг присоединится к нему на две летние недели, пока он будет жить у дяди на побережье. Кенма на самом деле не против, хоть есть на что посмотреть пока он за прилавком дядиного киоска с мороженым. Особенно во время занятых часов, когда он не может достать приставку. Каждый вечер они вместе идут домой, от Куро пахнет солью и солнцезащитным кремом, руки Кенмы ноют от зачерпывания мороженого, и это хорошо. Безмятежно.

Он рад, что Куро всё-таки приехал.

— Со столькими сегодня познакомился, что, думаю, завтра смогу организовать пляжный волейбол, — говорит Куро. Он идет, засунув руки в карманы длинных плавок, сумка и полотенце переброшены через плечо. Теперь он снова в футболке, хотя на пляже был раздет. — Ты можешь присоединиться к нам в свой выходной. 

Кенма морщит нос.

— Ладно, ладно, это я через край хватил. Нужно куда сильнее постараться, чтобы выманить тебя на пляж в выходной.

— Я там каждый день провожу. С чего бы мне хотеть провести и выходной?

— Знаю, знаю, — Куро щурится на пальму, покачивающуюся на холодном океанском бризе, ветви прижаты к одной стороне, — но я полон надежды. Надо бы провести вечер на мостках прежде чем вернемся в Токио.

— Хмм. Может быть, — Кенма видел гирлянды огней, сплошь киоски и прилавки; он не уверен, что хочет сходить, но у Куро хорошо получается убеждать его делать вещи насчет которых он не уверен.

Рука Куро смещается к плечу Кенмы; его касание легко.

— Хорошо провел день? К концу дня ты выглядел довольно увлеченным.

— Ммм, — Кенма наклоняет голову. В конце дня с Куро стояла и смеялась группа подростков, и от наблюдения за ними у Кенмы скрутило живот. Куда легче, чем смотреть, было окунуться в игру, и покупателей, которым нужна помощь, не было, — прошел скучный уровень.

Рука Куро скользит вниз по лопатке, едва касается поясницы, прежде чем двинуться обратно. Он любяще улыбается. Это единственное в чем Куро его никогда не убеждал. Кроме того одного раза он даже никогда об этом не говорил.

— Ты ведь скажешь мне, если влюбишься в кого-нибудь, да? — спросил он. Кенма на миг удивился и затем как-то понял, что Куро изменился. В вопросе не было необходимости, не больше чем в касаниях, во взглядах, и Кенма ответил не сразу.

— Почему? — спросил он, наконец, хотя по большей части задавался вопросом: " _Почему я _?".__

____

— Чтобы я знал, — сказал Куро и день прошел без событий, просто весь мир стал слегка иным, чем раньше.

Но только совсем слегка.

— А ты? — спрашивает Кенма теперь, вовлекая старое воспоминание в настоящее. — Расскажешь мне, если влюбишься в кого-нибудь?

Куро смотрит на него, полуприкрытые глаза расширяются лишь чуть, прежде чем он улыбается.

— Я тебе уже сказал, разве нет?

" _Не словами _", немного обиженно думает Кенма. То, что Куро зовет его "мозгом" не означает, что он должен сам до всего додумываться. Но все-таки Кенма довольно уверен, что его друг признался так иносказательно скорее не для себя, а для него самого. Неловкий друг среди них двоих не Куро.__

____

— В кого-то другого, — разъясняет Кенма, поднимая взгляд. Он первый раз подтверждает, что помнит признание Куро, и тот нетипично для себя заливается румянцем. Кенма знает, что его собственное выражение лица ничем не отличается от обычного, хоть он и _чувствует _себя другим, и задумывается, сбивает ли это с толку.__

____

Может, он должен краснеть или что-то в этом духе.

— Я тебе скажу, — говорит Куро, поднимает руку, словно чтобы прикоснуться к нему, но на полпути меняет направление и зарывается в свои вечно встрепанные волосы. Он улыбается. — Но это не скоро случится.

Кенма кивает, и минутой позже они заходят в дом его дяди. Дом пуст, сегодня и завтра дядя в отъезде, и Кенма впервые чувствует толику напряженности при мысли о том, что будет наедине с Куро.

— Я первый в душ, — говорит Куро, выбираясь из шлепанцев и рассыпая у порога песок. — Если ты не собираешься. Я могу начать готовить ужин.

— Это замороженная пицца, — говорит Кенма, — я справлюсь.

— Хмм. Заведи таймер, если собираешься играть, пока ждешь.

Обратная сторона друзей детства — знают тебя слишком хорошо.

Когда Куро выходит из душа в свежей одежде, мягкой и свободной, оказывается, что духовка только нагрелась. _И почему он думает, как эта одежда будет ощущаться на его коже? ___

____

Кенма, не говоря ни слова, передает Куро таймер и отправляется в душ, погруженный в свои мысли. Он не слишком привык к чувствам, кроме сильного желания остаться незамеченным и ладить с людьми, но сегодня сам не свой, насколько это может быть к нему применимо. Может, всё началось со зрелища окруженного людьми Куро, но он _знает _, что Куро хорошо с людьми. Он никогда не беспокоился, что Куро оставит его ради других друзей. В таком случае он бы уже это сделал.__

____

Так что, наверное, дело не в сбивающих с толку чувствах. Может, дело в теплоте, которую он чувствует пока они идут на пляж и с пляжа, в приятных минутах, когда Куро приходит проверить как у него дела, собираясь помочь, хотя дядя Кенмы ему и запретил. Может, дело просто в том, что Куро всегда заказывает мороженое из зеленого чая потому что Кенма однажды сказал ему, что его легче всего накладывать.

Он уверен, что Куро предпочитает клубничное.

— Ты слишком долго, — кричит Куро и Кенма вздрагивает. Он стоял под едва теплой водой больше десяти минут и даже не попытался смыть пот. Кенма быстро трется мочалкой, выключает воду и заворачивается в полотенце. Он забыл взять с собой смену одежды, так что крадется в спальню в одном полотенце. Куро едва обращает на него внимание.

Кенма задумывается над этим — разве люди не должны смущаться, когда человек, который им нравится, разгуливает полуголым? Но он не может вообразить, чтобы _кто-нибудь _возбудился от его обнаженного тела. Куро зовет его не "мускулом" не без причины.__

____

Но хочет ли он, чтобы Куро смотрел?

____

Он медленно одевается, все еще немного ошеломленный своими странными сегодняшними чувствами, такими, словно каким-то образом давно в нем росли. От них все тело тяжелеет.

____

Когда он притаскивается на кухню, там стоит запах томатной пасты, а Куро разрезает приготовленную пиццу. Он видит, как работают мышцы Куро, когда тот давит на нож, правое плечо выше левого, бицепс напряжен. Кенма двигает взгляд дальше и замечает множество вещей: кадык под выраженной линией подбородка, какой прямой у Куро нос, как спортивные штаны свободно висят на бедрах. Кенма, хмурясь, вытирает вспотевшие ладони о футболку.

____

Куро оборачивается:

____

— Ты в порядке?

____

Он кивает.

____

Они едят у телевизора, прислонившись спиной к дивану. Все должно бы быть как обычно — и в какой-то мере так и есть — руки у него побаливают от накладывания мороженого, от Куро пахнет шампунем, в комнате тепло и влажно, но, благодаря открытым окнам и океанскому бризу, не душно. Но Кенма осознает привалившегося Куро, его тепло, одежду, касающуюся его кожи — и это не обычно.

____

Он едва справляется с одним куском пиццы.

____

— Ладно, — говорит, наконец, Куро, - что с тобой? Со всеми этими странными взглядами и этим вопросом?

____

Кенма поджимает губы, раздумывая, не уйти ли ему от ответа, и решает не уклоняться.

____

— Наверное, ты мне тоже нравишься.

____

— Вот как?

____

Люди не так должны реагировать, когда выясняют, что симпатия взаимна, верно? Вскинутые брови, удивление, но никакого сияющего смущения. Он не может не думать, что беззаботный настрой Куро что-то означает. Что на самом деле Кенма ему не нравится? Что он лучше не будет ничего менять?

____

— Это что-то меняет? — спрашивает Кенма.

____

— А ты хочешь, чтобы меняло?

____

— Если ты хочешь, то может быть.

____

Куро поджимает длинные ноги, опирается локтем на колено. 

____

— Это не то решение, которое я могу принять за тебя. Нужно чтобы и ты хотел.

____

Такое поведение Куро выбивает из колеи. В фильмах и играх люди толкают прочувствованные речи, чтобы влюбить в себя других людей, а не просто признаются и отмахиваются от этого. Но, опять же, у Кенмы есть ощущение, что весь этот подход создан специально для него.

____

Это тактика, думает он, чтобы заставить его признать, что он чего-то хочет.

____

Он слегка сдвигается, так что они смотрят друг другу в лицо. На заднем плане все еще светится телевизор, показывают телеигру, но Кенма едва слышит смеющийся зал. Вместо этого он смотрит на Куро, думая, что же делать дальше.

____

Куро улыбается, совсем слегка.

____

— Ты уже делал такое раньше? — спрашивает Кенма. Он припоминает, что у Куро на первом году старшей школы была девушка, но тот никогда о ней не рассказывал.

____

— Какое такое?

____

Кенма смотрит сердито и придвигается ближе. Куро специально прикидывается дурачком, но что-то в его лице не дает Кенме вывести его на чистую воду. Он выглядит... обнадеженным. Чуть затаившим дыхание. Чуть сдерживающим улыбку.

____

Так что Кенма подается вперед и тянет Куро за футболку, позволяет пальцам скользнуть под край, коснувшись напряженного пресса. Не говоря ни слова, он задирает мягкую ткань, и Куро поднимает руки, позволяя себя раздеть. Теперь Куро определенно краснеет и больше не улыбается. Рот у него слегка приоткрыт, Кенма видит, как быстро поднимается и опадает грудь.

____

Ничем не скрытая.

____

Куро не возражает против прикосновений.

____

Кенма понимает, что давно хотел это сделать, всю неделю пока они на побережье, если не больше. Он наблюдал за Куро, замечая его больше в отсутствии экранов, куда можно уткнуться, и его друг, в некотором отношении, эффектный. Во многих отношениях. Весь состоящий из гибких мускулов и плавных движений, которые Кенма, должно быть, заметил и раньше, не отдавая себе отчета.

____

Теперь он замечает.

____

Он думает, что мог бы долго трогать твердые изгибы тела Куро, но замечает, как тот сглатывает.

____

— Ладно, не собираюсь тебя останавливать, но если продолжишь — есть высокий шанс стояков. Стояка. Моего.

____

Кенма поднимет взгляд. У Куро встанет только от этого? От прикосновений? Впрочем, может быть дело не в самих касаниях, а в изменившейся атмосфере, шуме телевизора и ветре в открытых окнах. Все кажется слегка иным, и на Кенму это тоже влияет.

____

— Так что тебе во мне нравится? — спрашивает он. — Это ведь не только потому что мы друзья? Что именно?

____

— Ничего _в особенности _. Ты мне просто нравишься, но... — Куро протягивает руку, нежно касаясь волос Кенмы, линии его подбородка и шеи. Он мягко обводит пальцами ключицы, и у Кенмы сбивается дыхание. — Это. Это мне в тебе нравится.__

______ _ _

" _Кости? _", думает Кенма, полагая, что Куро закончил, но тот опускает руки к локтям Кенмы, проводит вниз, чтобы поймать кисти, и поднимает их к лицу.  
— Это, — говорит он, его дыхание щекочет костяшки пальцев Кенмы.__

________ _ _ _ _

— И еще, — Куро поднимает взгляд и, получив в ответ смущенный кивок, подается вперед, обхватывая руками талию Кенмы. Он завороженно смотрит на свои руки и переводит взгляд на Кенму. — Это. Мне нравится, как это выглядит. Я часто себе представляю. Почти как извращенец, да?

________ _ _ _ _

Куро улыбается слегка пристыжено и Кенма отрицательно мотает головой. Он чувствует, как руки вокруг его талии расслабляются, и хватает Куро за запястья, чтобы удержать их на месте.

________ _ _ _ _

— Я не против.

________ _ _ _ _

— Ты не против или ты хочешь?

________ _ _ _ _

Он вздыхает и кладет руки Куро на плечи, подползает ближе, чтобы закинуть ногу Куро на колени. Куро вскидывает на него золотистый взгляд.

________ _ _ _ _

— Ты пытаешься меня соблазнить?

________ _ _ _ _

— Думаю да. Работает?

________ _ _ _ _

— Хммм, — Куро склоняется ближе, обнимает Кенму, зарываясь лицом в изгиб шеи. Он глубоко вдыхает. — Да. Мне кажется да. Определенно.

________ _ _ _ _

Кенма улыбается. Если бы Куро не был полураздет, это не слишком отличалось бы от обычного. И если бы он не сидел на чужих коленях. Но Куро часто обнимает его, касается и прижимается, хотя обычно куда менее открыто. Кенма и не упомнит всех раз, когда тот засыпал, положив голову ему на колени.  
Кенма зарывается пальцами в волосы Куро, после душа более мягкие, чем обычно. Помимо шампуня есть еще трудноуловимый запах, и Кенма гадает дезодорант это или собственный запах Куро. В любом случае ему нравится, хотя и кажется, что ему понравилось бы и сразу после пляжа, пока кожа у Куро липкая от соли. Фантазировал ли об этом и он сам?

________ _ _ _ _

Может быть. Мысль не кажется новой.

________ _ _ _ _

— Эй, — говорит он, прекрасно осознавая возбуждение внизу живота и странное беспокойство во всем теле, — давай это сделаем.

________ _ _ _ _

Куро отшатывается, чуть хмурясь.

________ _ _ _ _

— Может ты и только решил, что я тебе нравлюсь, но мне ты нравишься больше года. Будь снисходителен.

________ _ _ _ _

Кенма моргает.

________ _ _ _ _

— Что, признаться тебе в любви и все такое? Не знал, что тебя такое возбуждает.

________ _ _ _ _

— Ты мой лучший друг, ты же знаешь. Я не просто хочу с тобой разок поцеловаться.

________ _ _ _ _

Что-то у него внутри чуть сжимается. Он знает какой Куро преданный, но кажется будто это выходит за рамки.

________ _ _ _ _

— Ни с кем другим я бы не стал, — говорит он, почувствовав укол вины. Он почему-то не думал, что настолько нравится Куро, потому что тот никогда не давил.

________ _ _ _ _

— Мм. Значит только со мной?

________ _ _ _ _

— С тобой и только с тобой, — слегка сардонически говорит Кенма, потому что так и есть. Его единственный друг кроме Куро это Шоё, а Шоё совсем другое дело, — так значит ты ревнивый тип? Потому что я прошел достаточно BL-игр, чтобы...

________ _ _ _ _

— Брр, только ты можешь так открыто в этом признаваться.

________ _ _ _ _

— Они смешные. Ты сам так сказал.

________ _ _ _ _

— Ладно-ладно. Они смешные. И да, разумеется, я буду ревновать, если ты влюбишься в кого-то другого.

________ _ _ _ _

Кенма слегка двигается.

________ _ _ _ _

— Тогда я не влюблюсь.

________ _ _ _ _

— Хорошо, — говорит Куро, улыбаясь куда мягче. Его взгляд опускается на губы Кенмы, и за секунду до Кенма понимает, что сейчас будет его первый поцелуй. Времени хватает, чтобы судорожно вдохнуть, а затем губы Куро, мягкие, но решительные, накрывают его, а крупные руки поднимаются по спине и зарываются в еще влажные волосы.

________ _ _ _ _

Когда язык Куро касается его губ, из Кенмы непроизвольно вырывается стон. Низ тела наливается жаром, ладони, прижатые к груди Куро, покрываются потом, и он немного приоткрывает рот, желая большего.

________ _ _ _ _

Как и ожидалось, на вкус Куро как пицца, которую они только что ели, но мысли Кенмы недолго задерживаются на вкусе. Он слишком занят восприятием всех новых ощущений: языка Куро, скользящего вдоль его собственного, зубов, задевших губу, бедер Куро, двигающихся в одном ритме с губами. Куро вряд ли собирался быть таким нахальным, думает Кенма, он наверняка даже не осознает, но ленивые плавные движения отвлекают. Ему кажется, что он может в них утонуть, и толкает Куро в плечо. Тот немедленно отодвигается.

________ _ _ _ _

— У тебя хорошо получается, — обвиняющим тоном говорит Кенма.

________ _ _ _ _

— Мой дорогой Кенма ревнует?

________ _ _ _ _

Он даже не особо удивляется " _моему дорогому Кенме _". Типичный Куро. Кенма знает, что _не ревнует _, потому что в то время не был заинтересован в Куро, но задается вопросом почему Куро никогда не рассказывал ему про свои романтические опыты.____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Может быть, потому что он никогда не спрашивал.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Девушка с первого года? — спрашивает, наконец, Кенма.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Помнишь её?

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Не особо. Просто помню, что у тебя была. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Ну, тогда да. И другие. Должно быть, у меня такое лицо.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Кенма недоумевающе хмурится.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Ну, знаешь. Перепихнемся-за-гаражами-по-быстрому, такое лицо. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Не думаю, что бывают такие лица.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Это потому что мы предназначены друг другу судьбой, — говорит Куро, как будто это не самая пошлая фраза во вселенной. — Ты видишь в моем лице только любовь и преданность, да?

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Кенма фыркает:

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Это нелепо. Так теперь и будешь себя вести? Меня это будет раздражать.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Я всегда такой был, — говорит Куро и мягко целует Кенму в уголок губ, — хочешь, пойдем наверх?

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Вдруг кажется, будто из комнаты пропал весь воздух. Кенма задумывается, не слышит ли Куро его сердцебиение за телевизионным шумом. Или, может, он чувствует его бешеный ритм, отдающийся в груди, запястьях, горле. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Он кивает.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Куро его не опускает. Вместо этого он поднимается на ноги, оставляя Кенму висеть озадаченной коалой.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Я могу дойти.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Серьезно? Из всех раз, когда я несу тебя до кровати, ты именно в этот будешь возражать?

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Возмущение в его голосе наигранно. Кенма чуть откидывается назад, когда Куро осторожно начинает подниматься по лестнице. Он весь покраснел и Кенма обращает на это внимание.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Так ты об этом фантазировал?

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Замолчи.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Кенма расслабляется, позволяя себя нести. Он всегда знал, что Куро — романтик, но не знал до какой степени. Обычно Куро сводит все в шутку.  
По залитому румянцем лицу ясно, что это не шутка.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Они поднимаются в гостевую комнату. Куро включает свет и перешагивает через футон, на котором спит, чтобы положить Кенму на кровать. Из окна над ней веет ветер, и Куро задергивает занавески.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Они продолжают колебаться над кроватью.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Что? — спрашивает Кенма, потому что Куро все еще висит над ним, глядя сверху вниз. Его раздражительность уменьшается, когда он опускает взгляд и замечает над резинкой спортивных штанов Куро выступающие тазовые кости, мягкую дорожку волос, убегающую вниз от пупка. От зрелища Кенма сглатывает.  
Он не привык воспринимать Куро так, как должно быть воспринимают его остальные. Большую часть времени Куро просто теплое присутствие. Дом.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Как давно это изменилось?

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Можно снять с тебя футболку? — спрашивает Куро и Кенма кивает, приподнимаясь, чтобы помочь Куро. Ветер немедленно холодит его разгоряченную кожу.  
Куро склоняется, чтобы покрыть поцелуями шею, ключицы, грудь. От его дыхания щекотно, но Кенма не возражает. Он подается навстречу Куро, но тот сразу же застывает.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Куро мутно смотрит на него:

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Когда ты сказал " _давай это сделаем _" это была метафора, да?__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Каким местом " _давай это сделаем _" похоже на метафору? — спрашивает Кенма. Снова слышать эти слова немного смущает, но он имел в виду именно то, что сказал. Теперь, когда он прочувствовал атмосферу, ему самому не терпится. Да и Куро, само собой, хочет.__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Это был твой первый поцелуй, верно? Вроде как странно расставаться и с тем и с другим в один вечер.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Ты же знаешь, что меня это не волнует, — говорит Кенма. Он никогда не торопился перейти рубежи, к которым стремились и которых страшились остальные. Он пройдет их, когда придет время. Если придет.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Сегодня он готов пересечь несколько рубежей.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Я буду снизу, — говорит Кенма, потому что это, похоже, требует меньше усилий. Было бы неловко быть хозяином положения, понятия не имея, что делать.  
Куро тяжело опускается на него.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Почему ты такой? Знаешь, люди обычно не переходят от первого поцелуя к анальному сексу за один вечер.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Что такого? Если это с тобой, то все в порядке. Я знаю, что ты все привез.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— _Что? Почему ты ничего не сказал? ___

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Не думал, что это важно, — пожимает плечами Кенма, хотя лежа и неудобно. Он не собирался подглядывать, но сумка Куро была открыта весь первый день, и он увидел упаковку. Он все еще не уверен взял ли Куро презервативы, рассчитывая на него или кого-то другого, незнакомцев, которых он мог бы встретить на пляже, но Кенма сказал правду. Для него это не важно.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Он слегка ерзает, надеясь, что это отвлечет Куро от его смущения.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Пожалуйста. Я хочу.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Куро опирается на локти и поедает его взглядом:

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Ладно. Но предупреждаю, это будет самый лучший первый раз. Я буду таким медленным, что к концу к тебя будут внуки.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Не думаю, что анальный секс так работает.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— _Шшш. ___

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Куро свешивается с кровати и за лямку притягивает сумку ближе, покачивая головой.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Все еще не верится, что ты все видел и ничего не сказал. Хотя, полагаю, это мне в тебе нравится.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

" _Хорошо _", думает Кенма, потому что вряд ли бы смог измениться, даже если бы и хотел. Он терпеть не может смущать людей и предъявлять претензии. Даже Куро.__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Куро c неуверенным видом снова зависает над ним, и Кенма подается вверх, опрокидывая его на спину. Он довольно уверен, что Куро такой нерешительный потому что заботится, но не такого первого раза ему бы хотелось. Он хочет... жестко. Хотя бы немного. Хочет видеть напрягшиеся мышцы Куро и выражение его лица.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Он поднимается над Куро, опираясь руками и ногами по обе стороны, и, подняв взгляд снова замечает на лице Куро румянец. Довольный румянец.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Кенма не спрашивает разрешения, просто опускается на Куро, пробегая губами по коже, которую так часто видел последние несколько дней, воображая какая соленая и теплая она во время серфинга. Он проводит пальцами по бедрам Куро, слегка сглатывает, зачарованно смотрит на дорожку волос — прямую линию от пупка до паха, темнеющую по мере приближения к последнему. Когда он опускается до талии Куро, то стягивает спортивные штаны. Черные боксеры Куро топорщатся, и от этого вида сердце Кенмы начинает биться чаще.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Он становится на колени между ногами Куро, снова тянется к бедрам, сжимает задницу, и, кинув на Куро смущенный взгляд, обводит пальцами контуры члена.  
Куро издает нечто среднее между стоном и поскуливанием (звук отдается у Кенмы прямо в паху, и он слегка смущается от того, что так же восприимчив как таким вещам, как и все остальные), но не говорит Кенме прекратить, и Кенма не прекращает, более уверенно ощупывая член Куро. Он чувствует просачивающуюся сквозь ткань смазку и снова сглатывает. Кенма знает, что хочет сделать дальше, и делает именно это: передвигается, помещая бедра напротив бедер Куро, и на пробу двигается.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Куро сжимает руками его зад, не давая сдвинуться, и одновременно вскидывает бедра навстречу. Дыхание у Кенмы сбивается, а мигом позже Куро перекатывает их и снова двигает бедрами. Он чувствует как возбужденный член Куро, твердый, но приятный, движется возле его собственного. Несмотря на неуклюжесть, так приятнее чем с собственной рукой. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

" _Ну разумеется _", слегка ошеломленно думает Кенма, " _иначе бы люди так на этом не зацикливались, просто бы все время дрочили _".____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

В следующий миг Куро ловит его в поцелуй, тоже более неуклюжий — Кенма чувствует зубы, а от напора чужого языка у него перехватывает дыхание. Именно так он и хотел. Рука Куро, ощупывающая его сквозь ткань штанов, сводит с ума и заставляет судорожно втягивать воздух.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Снимаю, — говорит Куро, отодвигаясь, и Кенма отвечает несколькими быстрыми кивками. Пока Куро раздевает его, ему хочется зажмуриться, но он ловит выражение его лица — голодное, что-то вроде того. Кенма не совсем уверен в своем теле, но то, как Куро смотрит на него, решает многие проблемы.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Руки Куро блуждают по его телу - по животу, возбужденному члену, заднице, промежности - и Кенма вздрагивает. Наверное, он мог бы кончить от одного касания пальцев Куро, но цепляется за недавнюю сцену — напряженный Куро над ним, сжимающий его в сильных объятиях.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Только не слишком, — говорит Кенма, чувствуя как от подкатывающего оргазма, которого он еще не хочет, поджимается мошонка. — Если будет слишком, я кончу раньше, чем мы начнем.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Куро кивает и тянется к сумке возле кровати, возвращаясь с тюбиком в руке. Он выдавливает смазку на пальцы, и на вид совсем не нервничает.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Ты уже занимался этим с парнем? — спрашивает Кенма, надеясь, если Куро ответит положительно, что он не знаком с этим человеком.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Куро поднимает бровь:

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Сомневаешься в моих навыках?

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Нет, выглядит так, будто ты знаешь, что делаешь.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Куро пожимает плечами.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Нет. Но если достаточно часто что-то представлять вроде как начинаешь разбираться.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Кенма чувствует, как заливается румянцем.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Так часто представляешь?

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Куро широко улыбается.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Чаще чем готов признать. Эй, ты много отвлекаешься. Мне становится скучно.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Принял к сведению.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Прежде чем двинуть покрытые смазкой пальцы к входу Кенмы, он склоняется, прижимаясь поцелуем к губам.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Скажи мне, если надо будет остановиться или взять паузу. Или если будет слишком быстро.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Тело Кенмы изголодалось по прикосновениям, и он не думает об остановке.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Слишком медленно, — говорит он, зная, что звучит как капризный ребенок.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

В следующий миг он чувствует пальцы Куро и слегка вздрагивает. Куро покрывает линию его челюсти множеством мягких поцелуев, едва двигая пальцами, и Кенма расслабляется.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Ты в порядке?

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Кенма кивает, прогибаясь. Куро улавливает намек и обхватывает рукой член Кенмы. Это не совсем успокаивает, но уравновешивает ощущение скользких пальцев Куро возле задницы. Когда один из них проникает внутрь, Кенма хватает ртом воздух.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ну, теперь он знает, как это ощущается. Вокруг входа даже неплохо. Немного тесно.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Разве ты не должен поиграть с моими сосками? — спрашивает он, потому что молчание почему-то не срабатывает. 

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Это не BL-игра, — говорит Куро, хотя и проводит ртом по соску Кенмы, и чуть больше изгибает палец, двигая вокруг. Кенма непроизвольно толкается на руку Куро, желая большего. 

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Куро вынимает палец, и Кенма уже готов возмутиться, но снова слышит звук открывающегося тюбика смазки.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Подождите", думает он с беспокойством. Он совершенно точно еще не достаточно растянут для члена (он уверен в этом на девяносто процентов, исходя из всего, что читал и смотрел), но Куро возвращается, два скользких пальца проталкиваются внутрь. Кенма вспоминает, что Куро обещал, что все будет медленно.  
Хорошо, потому что два пальца это немного слишком. Кенма скулит.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Все в порядке, — говорит Куро таким тоном, который обычно использует, когда Кенма слишком ошеломлен в толпе, и он оттягивает его в сторону и разговаривает, пока Кенме не становится лучше, — тебе будет хорошо.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Кенма хотел бы сказать как хорошо ему от этих слов, каким ранимым он сейчас себя чувствует, в новом и совсем не неприятном смысле, но слова беспорядочно плавают у него в голове и совсем рассыпаются, когда Куро сгибает пальцы у него внутри.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Он содрогается.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Вот оно, да? — довольно говорит Куро.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— М-медленней. Это слишком.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Пальцы Куро возвращаются к растягиванию, лишь иногда задевая менее чувствительные края того места. Кенма чувствует, как у него внутри нарастает зуд, жажда большего. Он чувствует на животе смазку и хватает ртом воздух, когда Куро размазывает её по головке.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Не кончать не кончать не кончать.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Кенма? Ты в порядке?

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Еще, — говорит Кенма с придыханием и смущается этого. Одним пальцем больше и он передергивается, в этот раз он по большей части не чувствует желание большего.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Будем продолжать столько, сколько тебе нужно, — говорит Куро, — я уже говорил, как сильно мне это нравится?

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Кенма сверкает глазами на его способность нормально говорить. Куро, должно быть, видит сомнение в его взгляде, так что приподнимается выше, давая Кенме увидеть до максимума натянувшиеся боксеры. Потянувшись дотронуться до возбужденного члена Куро через натянутую ткань, он чувствует еще больше пропитавшей ткань смазки, и чуть менее раздосадован, чем раньше. Куро и в самом деле нравится. Очень. Он вздрагивает от прикосновения Кенмы и даже закусывает губу. Это мило и одновременно возбуждающе. В самом ли деле это тот же человек, который застрял, перелезая забор, когда им было восемь?  
Кенма убирает руку и Куро откидывается назад, продолжая двигать пальцами. В конце концов, жжение от растянутости исчезает, и Кенма снова чувствует этот другой зуд.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Я готов, — говорит Кенма, надеясь что может доверять себя в этом решении. Мысли у него затуманены, но он чувствует себя готовым.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Присунуть тебе?

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Уходи.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Ты меня озадачиваешь. Я думал, ты хочешь, чтобы я...

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Кенма пинает его, не давая договорить. Так он хотя бы может увериться, что это настоящий Куро, а не какой-то пронырливый двойник. Напряжение между ними ослабевает, и Куро вытаскивает пальцы.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Их отсутствие тоже ощущается странно.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Он наблюдает как Куро наконец стягивает собственное белье и возбуждается от его обнаженного вида. Он выглядит восхитительно, в самом деле восхитительно, и Кенма не уверен, завидует он или возбуждается. Много ли людей выглядят так хорошо раздетыми?

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Нравится зрелище? — спрашивает Куро. Он краснеет, и голос у него срывается. Кенма озадачивается, как он может думать, что кому-то этот вид может не понравится.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Хватит напрашиваться на комплименты.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Считаю это за "да", — говорит Куро, садясь на пятки, чтобы надорвать упаковку презерватива. Он раскатывает его по члену, и Кенма с трудом сглатывает.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Это было "да", — говорит он. Куро размазывает смазку по презервативу, придвигается, и Кенма втягивает воздух, когда чувствует его у входа.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Уверен? — спрашивает Куро.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Да.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Он чувствует, как Куро вталкивается в него сантиметр за сантиметром, медленней медленного. Куро вжимается лицом в его плечо, и это так странно, что они занимаются сексом - в самом деле занимаются сексом - но ему не так больно, как он думал будет.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Член Куро у меня внутри", смутно думает он, гадая настолько ли это странно для людей, которые не росли вместе. У него полно воспоминаний о Куро, хороших и плохих, и он не совсем уверен, как они привели его к этому.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Он робко кладет руки на плечи Куро, затем позволяет им скользнуть выше и зарыться в чужие волосы. Странно ли Куро так же как и ему?

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Ты... в порядке? - спрашивает Кенма. Их роли неожиданно поменялись. Куро почти не двигается.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Совсем по-другому, - говорит он после паузы.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Что, анальный секс?  
— Нет, в смысле да, но.. ты, — Куро чуть приподнимается и драматически смотрит ему в глаза (и да, смотреть Куро в глаза пока его член внутри — определенно странно), — я тебе нравлюсь, да?

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Обязательно об этом сейчас? — с легким отчаянием спрашивает Кенма. Куро опускает взгляд, и он торопливо добавляет. — Да, ты мне нравишься. Очень.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Похоже это правильный ответ. Глаза Куро снова встречают его, и, не прерывая зрительного контакта, Куро двигает бедрами, проникая до предела. Кенме приходится отвести взгляд, тяжело сглатывая. С Куро внутри он чувствует себя таким заполненным.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Когда Куро двигается и его член задевает нужное место, ощущения такие, будто он только этого и ждал.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Кенма вздыхает, сжимая ноги вокруг бедер Куро. Было хорошо, было...

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Все расплывается, но он вроде бы чувствует зубы Куро на своей шее и каждое медленное движение его бедер. От этого он вздрагивает, и без того перевозбужденный, на грани оргазма, но еще не совсем перешедший линию, даже не смотря на тесные объятия Куро и его шепот, но Кенма слишком в смятении, чтобы понимать смысл.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Куро, — говорит он на грани паники, хочется сказать столько всего, но не уверен, что именно, — Куро, мне нужно...

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Рука Куро проникает между ними, касаясь болезненно возбужденного члена Кенмы. Заодно он ловит губами губы Кенмы, все предусматривая. Кенма постанывает в поцелуй.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Больше не странно, только хорошо и сводит с ума и, боже, он чувствует каждое движение, каждый миллиметр, где они соприкасаются, чувствует, как язык Куро проникает в него также уверенно, как и член, заставляя чувствовать себя предельно охваченным. Он постанывает и тонет в ощущениях, подается навстречу Куро, тесно обнимая ногами его бедра. 

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Кенма, — всхлипывает Куро с толикой извинения в голосе.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Только не медленно, — говорит Кенма, опережая чужие слова, — только не медленно...

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Голос у него срывается в прерывистое дыхание, и Куро подчиняется, судорожно вбиваясь. С новым темпом взвинченное ощущение в теле Кенмы начинает отпускать, подталкивая за грань. Между Куро внутри него и рукой у него на члене, дерганной и неуклюжей, но такой приятной, он чувствует как падает, и падает, и падает.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Он кончает беззвучно, или так думает, потому что не слышит звуков, всем телом погрузившись в ощущение оргазма, такое, какого не чувствовал никогда прежде. Свободная рука Куро сжимается у него в волосах и бедра двигаются без присущей ему ловкости. Он тяжело дышит Кенме в ухо, и тот слышит, как меняется дыхание. От тяжелого и сбивчивого к успокаивающемуся и дрожащему.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Где-то там и его имя.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Они вместе валятся на кровать подрагивающим переплетением тел. Кенма все еще чувствует его внутри и это, опять же, странно, но он не против странного, если это так хорошо.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Он думает, изменит ли это что-то или будет как с признанием Куро, когда мир лишь слегка изменился. Самую малость. Он не уверен чего хочет, но оба варианта хороши: и изменение, и его отсутствие.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Когда Куро вытаскивает, он слышит звуки, но в голове туман и он не пытается в них разобраться. Шторы все еще развеваются над его головой, ветер холодит покрытую потом кожу. Он чувствует, как полотенце вытирает сперму у него с живота, Куро ложится рядом. Кенма вздыхает.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Было не медленно, — говорит Куро, в его голосе слышно тяжелое самобичевание.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Я так и хотел, — говорит Кенма. Он знает, что внутренний перфекционист Куро, вероятно, недоволен, так что добавляет, — в следующий раз можем медленно.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Куро приподнимается на локте.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Правда?

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Кенма кивает, удивленный, что Куро нужно подтверждение. Куро задумчиво улыбается и снова ложится. Он закидывает руку и ногу на Кенму, распластывается, как обычно.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Только не устань от меня слишком скоро, ладно? — говорит он, потираясь носом о шею Кенмы.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Если бы мог, — начинает Кенма и прерывается на зевок, — я бы уже устал.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Он закрывает глаза. Во всем теле чувствуется усталость — ноющие бедра и ноги вдобавок к ноющим рукам — но он с нетерпением ждет завтрашнего дня, и следующего за ним, всех дней, что он проведет с Куро, на пляже или на волейбольной площадке. Где угодно.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Кенма гадает, каким будет слегка изменившийся мир в этот раз.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
